Martyr for Love
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Après la mort de Gabriel, Raphaël insiste pour avoir une discussion avec Lucifer.


**Martyr for Love**

A présent qu'il était le Diable, Lucifer n'aurait plus dû redouter quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'était presque le cas – même sa crainte de la puissance divine s'était effacée, remplacée par une colère sans bornes. Michel, n'en parlons pas – son quasi-jumeau ne lui avait jamais inspiré un soupçon de peur, pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

Et pourtant, il sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension alors qu'il approchait le banc sur lequel était assis quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des milliers de milliers d'années.

Son cadet immédiat. Le médecin des anges. Raphaël.

Si Lucifer était là, c'était parce que son petit frère lui avait envoyé un message, tout de suite après la mort de Gabriel.

_Je sais ce que tu as fait. Il faut qu'on parle._

Lucifer avait peur. Vraiment peur. Pas du légendaire caractère de cochon du guérisseur. C'était juste qu'il se rappelait la façon dont l'Archange au teint sombre l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait été renié.

Raphaël n'avait pas été en colère contre lui. Seulement _déçu_. Là où même Dieu avait été furieux.

Alors oui, Lucifer avait peur. En fait, il ne pensait pas pouvoir regarder encore son cadet dans les yeux.

Il s'arrêta juste derrière son frère, regardant résolument devant lui.

« C'est moi. »

« Je ne m'en serais pas douté » rétorqua Raphaël d'une voix plate, absolument inexpressive.

Toujours aussi porté sur le sarcasme. Bizarrement, Lucifer se sentit réconforté par le fait que son espèce ait tant de mal à évoluer.

« Alors… tu voulais me parler. »

« En effet » confirma le guérisseur. « Tu as tué Gabriel. »

Lucifer cilla. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la chose aussi crûment, certainement pas dans ces termes-là – mais là où l'Etoile du Matin et le Messager avaient toujours été doués pour les demi-vérités et les mensonges, le médecin avait toujours préféré la vérité dépouillée de tout fard, exposée au grand jour comme il exposait les maladies.

« Il m'a contraint » commença-t-il.

« Non » le coupa Raphaël. « Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux. Personne ne nous oblige à quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as _tué_. »

« Il aurait pu partir ! » s'insurgea le Diable.

« Tu aurais pu te contenter de le blesser » lâcha son interlocuteur. « J'ai examiné son véhicule, tu sais. J'ai senti les échos de sa grâce. Il a eu tellement peur. Et tellement mal. »

La voix de l'Archange au teint sombre avait vacillé sur les trois derniers mots. Lucifer mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Nick. S'il y avait bien une chose que son cadet abhorrait par-dessus tout, c'était la souffrance sous toutes ses formes. Mentale, morale et physique.

Faire souffrir un ange, c'était s'attirer l'ire du guérisseur. Faire souffrir son petit frère favori ? Tout bonnement impardonnable.

« J'avais juré de le retrouver » souffla le troisième Archange. « J'avais juré de le ramener en vie à la maison. Et avant ça, j'avais juré que personne ne poserait jamais un seul doigt sur lui. Jamais, Lucifer. Et maintenant, il est mort. Et c'est son cadavre que j'ai ramené. »

La grâce de Raphaël émettait une vibration de verre sur le point de voler en éclats, et ça n'allait pas, parce que c'était une vibration émise par les anges au bord des larmes, et Raphaël ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il avait déjà trop pleuré.

« Je suis désolé » fit piteusement Lucifer.

« Je sais » reconnut Raphaël, sa voix de nouveau calme. « Mais au final, ça ne fait aucune différence, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu sois désolé ou que tu ne le sois pas. Gaby est toujours mort. Et il ne va pas être moins mort à cause de tes remords. »

Ça faisait mal à entendre. Mais Lucifer savait que la vérité soigneusement utilisée pouvait faire plus de dégâts qu'une lame soigneusement affûtée, il l'avait lui-même enseigné à ses démons.

Un instant de silence.

« Je voudrais te détester » fit Raphaël, presque inaudible.

« Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Le guérisseur laissa échapper un petit rire, étrangement faible et ressemblant davantage à un sanglot qu'à autre chose.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas conçu pour ça. Je ne suis pas… Je suis l'ange de _l'amour_. Quand bien même je voudrais te haïr, quand je le voudrais de toutes mes forces, je ne pourrais pas. Et je le veux, Luce. Je _le veux_. Et je _ne peux pas_. »

Un petit hoquet ponctua la fin de cet aveu et le Diable sentit son cœur volé lui remonter dans la gorge.

Raphaël était capable de se mettre en colère. Il était capable de nourrir une rancune envers autrui. Il était capable de se méfier. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas _haïr_. L'option n'avait pas été intégrée dans sa programmation de sa base. Même si ses frères commettaient les pires des monstruosités, Raphaël ne cesserait jamais de les aimer.

A l'époque précédant sa Chute, Lucifer n'y avait jamais trop pensé. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que Dieu ajoute cette émotion à la personnalité de son cadet.

Avec hésitation, il leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du médecin des anges.

Raphaël le repoussa.

« Non. Ne fais pas semblant de te soucier de moi. »

« Mais je ne fais pas semblant » protesta le Diable – son cadet sait bien qu'il l'aime, Lucifer ne le lui a jamais rien donné pour croire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Archange au teint sombre releva la tête, et ses immenses yeux foncés se braquèrent sur son interlocuteur.

« Tu as tué Gabriel » laissa-t-il tomber. « Tu m'as pris mon bébé. Dis-moi comment quelqu'un qui m'aime peut me faire ça. »

Pour la troisième fois de son existence interminable – la première lorsque Père l'a renié, la seconde quand Gaby lui a forcé la main – Lucifer ressentit le désespoir. Le genre à faire éclater les os sous sa force, sans parler du cœur.

« Mais je t'aime » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les prunelles sombres étaient toujours posées sur lui.

« Comme tu as aimé Gabriel ? »

Oh Père. Il pouvait supporter la haine, il pouvait supporter la violence, mais ce rejet tranquille et glacial, ça, il ne pouvait pas.

« Je te le jure » dit l'Etoile déchue, sur le point de supplier, « je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. »

Un sourire voleta sur les lèvres de Raphaël.

« _Je ne te crois pas._ »

Et avant que Lucifer n'ait pu parler davantage, son petit frère disparut.


End file.
